Halloween Hideaway
by Aridethdar
Summary: Harry is all set! He's got his wand, his sleeping bag, a book, and a hiding place. Halloween won't get him this year! Too bad Snape and Draco have other plans... Slash. Threesome DM/HP/SS... M to be safe


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, the lovely J K Rowling does. I write for my own entertainment, not money. The series was much too... innocent to have come from my mind XD lmao

**Summary: **Harry is all set! He's got his wand, his sleeping bag, a book, and a hiding place. Halloween won't get him this year! Too bad Snape and Draco have other plans... Slash. Threesome ( mxmxm)

**Warnings: **Suggestion of threesome...for FFN. (For AFFN and AO3, there is to be smutty goodness :D lol) Slash/yaoi/gay/malexmale. Language... but that is rather obvious considering the first word XD lol Kinda AU/ARish because Snape and Dobby are still alive. 8th Year...

**Beta: **Not beta-ed, sorry. Read at your own risk XP lol

**A/N: **Thank you JaylaCaine! This is long overdue, I know, and I apologize for the wait ^^;; Hope you enjoy the little plot bunny your suggestion inspired And a special thanks to HuskyWalker for getting my rear in gear XD lol Otherwise I would have probably forgotten about this being in the grasp of my crapped out computer's cold, dead motherboard ^^;; lol

oOoOoOo

**Halloween Hideaway**

Oneshot

oOoOoOo

'_Fuck my life.'_

It was Halloween again. Though while all the other Witches and Wizards had a good time, Harry was hiding. In a broom closet. On the seventh floor.

Why? Because no one would think to look for him there! Why the seventh floor? Well, originally he had thought about going to the Room of Requirements, but then he realized that would be the first place his friends would check. They wouldn't think he would be hanging out right next door!

Besides, with his track record? Something crazy was bound to happen if he decided to trifle with magic as powerful as the Room of Requirements. Hell, he should probably avoid magic altogether.

No, it was best that he barricade himself behind mundane walls... er, well as "normal" as Hogwarts walls could get at any rate. Yeah, he just needed to seal himself away for the next twenty-four hours, use magic only as a last resort, and everything would be just peachy!

Best part? It was the weekend! So none of the teachers would be trying to track him down, and no detentions for skiving.

Now all he had to do was make sure he had everything. Then he could just sit back, relax, and let the worst day of the year pass on by. Preferably smoothly and without incident. ESPECIALLY without incident.

'_Wand? Check. Book? Check. Sleeping bag? Check. Food... I'll call Dobby if I get hungry. As long as I, personally, am not using magic it should be okay...'_

Images of Dobby and all the "help" he had given Harry during Second Year flashed through the raven haired boy's mind and he shuddered.

'_On second thought, scratch that. I've gone days without food before, twenty-four hours is nothing compared to the Dursleys'.' _Thank Merlin he didn't have to worry about that lot anymore.

Ah~, the advantages of being considered an adult in the Wizarding World.

'_Yep, I should be good to go!' _Harry thought, happy he had remembered to bring some bedding and a book.

As long as he had his wand, -which he had no intention of using, but brought along for safety's sake- something to sleep on and reading material, he shouldn't have any difficulty camping out in the closet for the entirety of Halloween.

Away from Trolls, Basilisks, Killers, Cups, Death Eaters and all the other bullshit Ol' Hallows Eve liked to throw at him every year. Being stuffed in a cupboard once again was far more preferable to those "lovely" situations...

"Mr. Potter, I know you are in there." Came a deep voice from the other side of the locked door as the owner of said voice proceeded to pound upon the only thing between Harry and the outside evils of Halloween.

Harry shuddered, though whether it was a reaction to the horrors he imagined he would face if he left his haven or the dark man's voice was up for debate... An extremely mortifying debate in Harry's case.

'_Not him...' _The teen mentally groaned as Avada Kedavra green eyes gazed up at the ceiling as if to ask the gods why they had forsaken him. Yet with no answer from a higher power, all the boy could think to do was oblige and answer the Potions Master. "I came here to get AWAY from Death Eaters." He growled.

Seriously? This was NOT how he had planned on spending the day. Harry had a lovely strategy all mapped out and he was not pleased with the someone outside his door who seemed dead set on attempting to throw a wrench in his plan.

Harry wanted peace, quiet, and for nothing "interesting" to happen. At all. Especially to him! But did Snape seem to care about Harry's careful planning? The time, effort, thought and lies he had concocted to escape on the most unholy of nights?

Hell no!

Quite frankly, Harry didn't know how Snape had found him and he honestly didn't CARE. The only thing he wanted was for the Slytherin to turn his un-happy arse around and go back to where he belonged: the dungeons. Which were just about as far from Harry as one could get inside Hogwarts.

"That was a little harsh, wouldn't you agree Potter?" Came a familiar aristocratic drawl.

'_Fuck my life.'_ Lovely. Harry only had two enemies left in the world, and both of the bastards were standing outside the closet door.

"Look, I don't know why you're both here and I don't care. All I care is that you leave, preferably NOW, and do not disturb me until tomorrow." Harry knew he was being rude, but it was Halloween and he wasn't going to put up with shit.

In fact, he had put up with enough Halloween "Tricks" to last him a lifetime!

"Is that any way to be towards the only two people in the entire school who came to bring you some holiday cheer?" Malfoy sounded put out, but Harry knew the Slytherin was likely laughing his arse off inside.

"That's because everyone else realizes I HATE Halloween and want nothing to do with it. Now be a good boy and TAKE A HINT. Give your "holiday cheer" to someone else. Like someone who, I don't know... GIVES A FUCK!"

"Mr. Potter!"

"You can't deduct points from Eighth Years, we don't belong to any Houses." Came Harry's reply, because he knew that tone usually meant points being lost... among other things.

Honestly, it kind of sucked being an Eighth Year. Everyone who had decided to come back to actually take their Seventh Year, for real this time, had been forced to share a new Common Room and Dorm arrangements together.

Granted, Hogwarts didn't HAVE to be so kind as to accommodate them, what with her trying to recover from the war herself and all, but... Harry just wished they could have bunked with the current Seventh Years or something.

Worst of all? Being unaffiliated with a House meant no Quidditch team. Even if they could put one together, none of them could get along well enough to do so... It was probably for the best. A team full of eighteen and nineteen year-olds against younger kids would be a bit unfair.

"Come now, Potter, we brought Firewhiskey." Malfoy stated in a tempting manner, but Harry wasn't buying it.

"What's the catch?" The duo were Slytherins after all, and Harry wouldn't put it past them to have something up their sleeves.

"You have to drink it with us?" Malfoy's response sounded like more of a question than anything and made Harry curious.

Did the blonde truly not have an ulterior motive to his offer? Or was the Pureblood just pulling his leg? They could be tricky little devils when they wanted to.

"You don't sound so sure." Harry commented.

"Truth be told? Hadn't really thought it through..." Harry could just imagine Draco shrug at this point.

Though he doubted the blonde would do something so plebeian, it was an entertaining mental image.

"My concern is getting you out of your little hideaway, Harry."

Harry stared at the door in shock. Malfoy, THE Draco Malfoy, had just used his first name. Not only that, but the Heir had managed to make his voice sound sincere to boot!

"I've heard from Granger about how horrid your Halloweens have been and I thought perhaps we could start a new tradition?" Malfoy inquired from the other side of the door.

"What? Get smashed together?" Harry asked sarcastically and started to wonder what Snape was up to, the man was being rather quiet.

"Sounds like a decent plan to me." Draco replied and the dark haired teen was somewhat surprised.

Harry had meant that as a joke, he didn't think the blonde would actually agree.

"And I will be along to make sure you dunderheads don't do anything stupid..." Snape's comment seemed to come out of nowhere and brought with it some interesting mental pictures.

Harry's favorite mental scene, however, had to be the "Don't drink and fly" one running through his head. The thought of him and Draco hopping on brooms while snookered was quite amusing. He doubted they could get too far off the ground with copious amounts of alcohol in their systems, and their flying would be wobbly at best.

The funniest part of that particular mental image had to be where he and Draco smack into each other in their drunken stupor and fall to the ground laughing.

Harry had to suppress a chuckle as he answered, "Sure, why not."

"Really?" Draco sounded super excited and, even though Malfoy couldn't see it, Harry smirked.

"No."

"Awwww, come on!" Malfoy whined in an in-eloquent manner. "You can't hide in there like a coward. It's not like you at all. What happened to the Harry Potter I know, who would face freaking Fiendfyre to protect someone he claims to dislike?"

"Not on Halloween."

"Bullshit."

Harry looked at the door with wide eyes. He had never heard Malfoy cuss... at least, not so nastily.

"Face it Harry, if there were a Troll out here right now threatening us, you would jump in to help in a heartbeat. You have a thing for saving people..." Malfoy trailed off for a moment to clear his throat. "A trait we appreciate, by the way." He stated softly.

Harry blushed. They needed a topic change, stat, before he ended up resembling a tomato. That, and he didn't wish to relive all the "close encounters" he'd had in his short lifetime.

"We will make it worth your while." Draco purred and Harry blushed some more, only this time for a different reason.

'_Be careful what you wish for... '_ Harry thought. Yes, the subject change would be a little embarrassing but...well, they needed to change topics and this would be more entertaining. "You made that seem like an offer for sexual favors."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Harry stared at the door, his eyes wide and a stunned expression upon his face. Malfoy had been kidding, right? There was no way...

Though Harry's libido thought otherwise and he mentally cursed his new-found sexuality.

'_Stop getting so excited.' _He chastised his man parts, but sadly said parts had no intention of listening to him any time soon.

"We can continue in my chambers. I hear that a certain number of Eighth Years plan to... party up here and I would prefer not to be present when they do."

Now Harry was confused. He didn't remember anyone talking about a Halloween Party, especially on the seventh floor, but he could be wrong. After all, it wasn't like he had been listening. No, he had been more focused on his plans for AVOIDING the "holiday."

Though someone had mentioned something about a ritual for the Sabbat to celebrate the new year... Apparently Halloween was the magical version of "New Years Eve" or something. Again, he hadn't been paying much attention.

As for Snape's offer to move this conversation, and Harry himself, away from the impending party... well, the dark haired teen couldn't turn down the impromptu "rescue" now could he? There was just one thing he had to make sure of...

"Nothing funny?" Harry had to ask.

"Do I seem like the type to do "funny" Mr. Potter?" Snape's voice told Harry that he was dead serious.

The tone also informed Harry that the dark male was about to go off on him...

'_Or he is imagining ways to torture and punish me.' _And seeing as the Potions Master hadn't yelled, yet, Harry assumed it was the latter.

"I like my Halloween Hideaway." Harry pouted.

Hey, just because he was seriously considering to relocate didn't mean he would make it easy on the bastards.

"I assure you Potter, you'll be able to get away from all the baddies just fine in Severus' chambers."

"What about..."

"And before you say it, we all know you don't REALLY count us among that lot." Draco cut in. The blonde had a point, not that Harry would admit it.

In fact, the Boy-Who-Lived hadn't thought of the duo as being evil since before the Final Battle. Seeing the hardships, the hurt, that both endured at the hands of a madman... the things they had been forced to do... No, he could never see them as evil.

Pains in his arse, yes. But never evil.

Even though he might trust them with his life, especially since Draco owed him a Life Debt or two and Harry owed Snape a few Debts himself, he didn't trust the Slytherins not to be... well, Slytherin.

"And I can trust that this isn't some ploy to get in my good graces?" Harry asked mockingly.

"Oh for the love of Merlin... _**Alohamora.**_" Within seconds the door was open and a hand reached in to grab Harry's upper arm. "You are an adult, for pity's sake. Start acting like one!" The Potions Master growled and started to drag Harry behind him as he made haste towards his chambers.

"Yeah, Potter." Malfoy snickered as he followed along.

"That goes for you as well, Draco." Snape countered and the blonde looked decidedly put out at the declaration.

"What's the rush?" Harry inquired as he tried to keep up with the dark man's alarming pace.

Harry wasn't upset that he was being relocated. He had already come to terms with the fact that it was the best option, all things considered. But he hadn't expected the break-neck pace in which they were moving.

"What part of "certain Eighth Years plan to party up here" did you not understand?" Snape glanced over his shoulder at Harry and the teen had the decency to blush.

Honestly? The green eyed boy had forgotten about that.

Snape continued on at full speed and Harry had to wonder why the man wasn't even winded, while he and Draco were beginning to huff.

'_Damn, he's got some stamina.' _ Harry thought and mentally slapped himself for the... indecent mental pictures that thought brought with it. '_Why couldn't I remain asexual?' _Due to the war, he had honestly thought he had no interest in anything remotely passionate.

Oh how wrong he had been! It was as if his body was trying to make up for lost time now that Voldemort was dead and gone. And NOW was definitely not the time for such things. The two Slytherins wouldn't be interested in a Gryffindor THAT way at all. ESPECIALLY not Harry-Bloody-Potter, so he needed to get his head out of the gutter.

"I reiterate, I do not wish to be present -or anywhere within six floors for that matter- when the... festivities begin."

"Sheesh, you make it sound like they are planning an orgy or something." So much for keeping his mind out of the gutter.

Both men paused to look at Harry, then each other, before they started to move down the stairs once more.

"They're not, are they?" Harry didn't think most of his fellow classmates would do something like that, but he wouldn't put the idea past a few of them... Dean and Seamus being at the top of that list.

"Potter... have you studied any rituals by any chance?" The blonde's question made Harry think about the "ritual" comment he'd overheard in the Common Room and he started to worry.

"No, not really. Why?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Er... no reason."

"There are several rituals that require the participants to be in the nude. Apparently a Half-Blood, or Muggleborn, got it in their head that it means at the end the group participates in carnal activities..."

"They are using the ritual as an excuse to get laid. Honestly, if you want to get in someone's pants you should be straightforward about it. Don't you agree, Potter? No need for an elaborate ruse, right?"

"Right..." Harry nodded, completely dumbfounded by how blunt the duo was being... not to mention how nonchalant they were about such a sensitive subject.

Or maybe it just seemed like a sensitive subject to Harry due to all his pent up teen hormones having been realized just this year?

"Good. So you wouldn't be upset if someone came up and told you they wanted to do you, right?" Draco asked as the trio stepped into Snape's personal chambers.

'_Wow, that was a fast trip.' _Harry thought offhandedly as he surveyed his surroundings.

Harry had never been in Snape's **personal** chambers before, so he was only half arse listening to Malfoy while he checked things out. He had to admit, it was a lot more... welcoming than he had expected.

Judging from Snape's office he had thought there would be rare potions ingredients lining the walls, strange parts of different creatures floating around in jars, and other unpleasantness. Perhaps even a torture chamber...

Harry mentally slapped himself once more. He truly needed to get his mind out of the gutter, and thinking about the "torture" he had read in that Muggle BDSM magazine was not helping AT ALL.

'_He has a nice, normal place. Nothing sexual about it. In fact, it is quite cozy and... Slytherin.' _

Seriously, the man seemed to be rather fond of his house colors. For as far as Harry could see, the main color scheme appeared to be green and silver, with a side of black. Not an over abundance of black, but enough to give the place some character.

"Because I want to."

"Want to what?" Harry asked as he cocked his head to the side in confusion.

He knew they had been talking about something, but then he got distracted by his thoughts on the Potions Master's living area. Truth be told, he hadn't a clue what subject they were on now and had no desire to embarrass himself by pretending he did.

"I want to get in your pants." Draco smirked as he gently pinned Harry against something hard and warm, and it wasn't Malfoy his back was pressed into.

"What?" Harry squeaked.

Of course he would deny making such an unmanly sound but... well...

"And so do I." A deep, sensual voice purred as Harry felt strong arms wrap around him from behind.

"WHAT?!"

oOoOoOo

Out of all the Halloween surprises that Harry had endured over the years, this would be one for the record book! And it was, by far, the best to date!

oOoOoOo

**A/N:**Well, that's it for the FFN approved fic. I'm finishing up the smut scene (which I never really made due to the fact that I had decided to post this on FFN only at the time) so... Expect to see this fic, in it's entirety, on AFFN and/or AO3 here within the next week or so! :D

On another note, I should be posting something every week starting mid-June. That is my intention at any rate. I'm typing up stories and chapters now to make sure I can at least keep up regular weekly postings for a while. I won't be updating EVERYTHING weekly like I did during Octoberfest, just one thing a week sadly, but... better than nothing right? XD lol *ducks incoming objects*

Ari


End file.
